<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【果珍/VJin】夹心软糖 by zuoyexingchen943</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572460">【果珍/VJin】夹心软糖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoyexingchen943/pseuds/zuoyexingchen943'>zuoyexingchen943</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoyexingchen943/pseuds/zuoyexingchen943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>167，3p，双性1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【果珍/VJin】夹心软糖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>被金泰亨发现自己躲在房间里自慰的时候，金硕珍还抱着一线希望，求他不要告诉别人，他的秘密，他不敢被别人发现的真相，如今像一朵迫不及待要盛放的花儿，向着金泰亨一层层展开花瓣，仿佛他就是那炽热的太阳，能带来渴望已久的光和暖。金泰亨笑起来的时候确实很温暖，在一瞬间诧异的神色之后，他恢复了温暖的笑脸，目光紧紧盯着那朵花儿，金硕珍感觉自己快要被灼穿，裸露的花蕊快要被烧出一个洞，容纳不了他所有的羞愧、畏惧、伤心、哀怜。而当田柾国一边喊着他的名字一边也推门进来的时候，金硕珍已经不觉得灼热了，他觉得冷，发着抖，耻辱感像一床棉被，被弟弟们用来包裹他，压抑他，窒息他，爱抚他。</p>
<p>他确实是被爱抚着的，也可以说是被爱着的吧，弟弟们应该是爱他的，他有一些摇摇晃晃的自信，但此刻在弟弟们伸过来的手里，被折断了，一盘散沙，他聚不起来自己的每一个碎片，如果他们的手是在爱抚他，那为什么他会觉得疼呢？<br/>
他把自己藏得很好，保护着那朵不应该开在他腿间的花。在他每天倾倒给弟弟们的爱里，并不夹杂关怀之外的情感，这样的爱让人觉得安全。<br/>
而现在他坠入危险。</p>
<p>田柾国拿起那根还在轻微震动的粉色按摩棒，上面还粘着一些不明液体，他像小狗皱鼻子闻了闻，然后笑得一派天真烂漫，和往常一样。“哥哥想玩，干嘛不找我们啊，为什么要用这种假的东西呢？”宛如小孩子在问1+1等于几这样简单的问题，他一贯任性，不知天高地厚，但是知道哥哥永远都会包容他的任性，所以他什么都不怕。“哥哥真的很脏呢。”<br/>
哥哥两腿还在颤，他不知道应该怎么回应，他有一些荒谬的念头，觉得自己可以逃过一劫，他可以用兄长的威严来维护自己颜面扫地的耻辱。他说，你们是弟弟，不是玩具。<br/>
弟弟都会长大的，也许在他不知道的时候就已经长大了，他连对抗其中一个的力气都没有，不要说两个一起上。撒个娇求他们放过自己会有用吗？金硕珍被放进浴缸里的时候晕乎乎地想。热水让人放松神经，泰亨还给他拿来了平时泡澡用的橡皮小鸭子，一捏就发出叽叽的响声，弟弟好温柔哦，他忘记了羞耻，甚至有点快乐。还是很小的时候妈妈会帮他洗澡，他淘气把泡沫甩得到处都是，妈妈打他屁股叫他乖一点，最后总是搞得整个卫生间都是水。他就放松了自己这么几秒，就被从回忆里拽了出来，因为弟弟们也在打他屁股了，当然，是和妈妈完全不一样的触感。<br/>
让我看看洗干净了没有呀。田柾国天真好奇的样子，把他抱出来坐在浴缸边上，不由分说掰开他的腿，让那个非同寻常的部位毫无顾忌地袒露在眼前。细细的肉缝半开半闭，他那里也是很秀气的，毛发稀疏，被强行盯着看有点不舒服，他控制不了自己的身体反应了，浴室的灯是柔和的暖黄色，却刺得他眼睛痛，他心里越是痛，身体就越是兴奋，田柾国摸到他腿间一股热热的暖流，说了一句什么，大概不是什么好话，他脑袋嗡嗡响没听清。浴室里好闷热。</p>
<p>直到身下传来一阵冰凉的感觉，他打了个激灵，发现金泰亨手上蘸着沐浴液，在清洗他的花瓣。哥哥不要乱动哦，我不保证我会做什么。泰亨无辜的大眼睛扫视过来，语气是告诫，动作却不激烈，好像他越羞耻他就越享受，在他最敏感的区域反复刮擦。金硕珍想起来有次金泰亨在客厅里看电视，是一部讲绘画的纪录片，画家在帆布上涂抹颜料，用的是一把小型刮刀，钛白和熟褐色颜料挤在画布上被刮刀抹匀，涂错的地方就刮掉重新涂，他跟着看了一会觉得没趣，这不就跟刷墙一样吗，他幼稚的话得到了泰亨的一声笑，我不懂艺术，硕珍嘟囔着回去睡了，泰亨软软地说其实我也不懂啦。他根本就是懂的，他太懂了，他的丹青妙手，此刻分外下流。金硕珍感受着下身那片钝钝的凉。撩拨着水冲洗干净了，还被拨开看里面。是粉色的呢，好漂亮。泰亨的语气好像逛画展时评价某件油画。</p>
<p>我也会被翻来覆去地刮伤，他想，只要画家能满意的话，好歹也是物尽其用。如果沐浴液是钛白，他是玫瑰色，那些被抚摸的毛发是熟褐，那它们应当永久分离，再也不被均匀地抹平。泰亨很温和地摸着那一片。软软的阴茎垂着，粉红色的小阴唇似乎想要闭合起来，形成一种保护的姿势。柾国跃跃欲试把手伸了过去，硕珍下意识瑟缩自己，柾国的表情有点受伤，因为珍哥哥一向惯着他宠着他，不会拒绝他的。硕珍开始愧疚，小声的说对不起。<br/>
哥哥不喜欢我了吗？柾国可怜巴巴地把小脑袋凑过来，我不是你最疼的弟弟了吗？<br/>
硕珍很难过地摸着柾国的头发想要安慰他，又看见旁边的泰亨，犹豫着望向泰亨，他也是爱泰亨的，他该怎么办，把自己劈成两半吗？那样好痛啊，他不喜欢让自己痛苦，为什么所有人都要来让他痛苦呢。</p>
<p>泰亨还是那样淡然的表情，或者说根本没什么表情，卷发垂在眼前挡住了一些不明所以的眼神。他单手解开了自己的领带，白衬衫弄湿了还是很英挺，柾国的T恤湿了以后就贴出肌肉的轮廓，对比起来泰亨甚至显得有些孱弱，是让人心疼的。错了，没有怜惜他多久，那根黑色的领带就变成助纣为虐的工具，蒙住了硕珍的眼睛。突如其来的黑暗让他不知所措，他又跌进水里，双手拍打着水花想要坐起来，被一根伸到身体里的手指击退，整个人都软了，泄出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。那根手指戳在他前面的女穴里，不太耐心地捅着里面，伴着一些水流，让他觉得通了电一样，是刺激的。<br/>
舒服吗哥哥？是泰亨的声音。你知道是谁在弄你吗？你猜是我们俩的哪一个？<br/>
根本就不用猜，泰亨的手更大一些，手指更长，他知道的，他牵过他们的每一根手指，只是没想过有一天他们会用这样的方式，来戳破他那可怜的自尊心的最后一道防线。<br/>
“泰泰……”他轻声呼喊，像在讨好。“哥哥很聪明呢。”泰亨笑了，“这里，”泰亨捏住他的阴蒂揉搓，“哥哥这里是怎么回事呢？不应该叫哥哥，应该叫姐姐吧？”<br/>
快感席卷了全身，泰亨不紧不慢地刮搔着阴唇而不深入，又痒又麻，硕珍挺起腰，因为眼睛被蒙着而触觉更灵敏，快要受不了了。旁边的柾国被他嫣红的脸色和黏腻的声音激怒，拧过他的下巴跟他接吻，堵住了那宛若撒娇一般的喊声。犬齿在丰润的下唇上磨蹭，用了点力，硕珍痛得叫出来，他嘴唇被咬破了，一点鲜红的血珠逐渐变大，柾国还不甘心，又咬了一下，毫不怜惜地擦过他的伤口。<br/>
“够了田柾国，你是狗吗？”金泰亨喝止他。柾国眼睛红起来了，把自己的手臂举到硕珍哥哥嘴边，“我错了，哥哥咬我吧，随便你咬。”<br/>
如果你一定会痛的话，我希望那也是因为我。<br/>
硕珍虽然没有看见，但可以闻到柾国皮肤上熟悉的汗味，他的柾国，还是小男孩一样，一如往常运动过后浑身汗水还要来黏着哥哥撒娇，让哥哥给他做饭吃。他报复性地在小男孩手上咬了一口。<br/>
“臭弟弟。”这是他能想出来的最坏的称呼了。</p>
<p>泰亨不再用长长的手指操他前面了，改戳进后面那个穴里帮他清洗扩张。他不用想也知道如狼似虎的弟弟想干什么，未知的渴望让他害怕，因为他居然是渴望的，他前一秒还在为身体不自主的反应而羞愧，下一秒居然就因为本能的快乐而渴求更多。<br/>
水流进穴道里是涩的，不但不能得到润滑反而会很痛，他紧得无法进入。去床上，去床上好不好，他哀求道。弟弟把他横抱起来了。他猜想这股力量应该是柾国，他身上都是水，一条刚从水里捞起来的缺氧的鱼，在弟弟的手掌里失去了挣扎的能力，被放下来扶着墙，一张大浴巾帮他擦掉身上的水，他没有办法猜是谁了，因为毛巾擦过下身，故意磨蹭他，根本就站不住。一只手把他右腿抬起来，抬得很高，大腿内侧的嫩肉被捏的很痛，他还没有说出一个痛字，就感到前面的女穴被什么东西顶着，不是手指而是更粗大的男性器官，在他不应该有的女性器官外围蠢蠢欲动。<br/>
珍哥都说了去床上了，你怎么还忍不住。是泰亨在对柾国说话。</p>
<p>还是回到了床上。硕珍感觉自己趴在一个人身上，他双腿分开跪坐，一双手掐着他的胯骨把他往下按，他被狠狠地进入了，虽然自己弄过，却无法与真人的感受相比，瞬间过分剧烈的酸痛直达花心，像被劈开，真好啊，我真的被劈开了，他脑子里混沌一片。是小国吗？他颤抖着问。操他的人对于他不知道是谁在操他有点恼怒，一边用力抽插一边按着他们交合的地方，甚至要把手指伸进去，那已经被填满撑开的小小的地方，怎么可能再容纳得下手指，他很疼，捂着眼睛上的布条不让眼泪流出来，“可以把这个解开吗？”他呜咽着，“我想……我想看着你们。”我想看着自己如何被拆散，我所有的羞耻与尊严在此刻混为一谈，被碾成齑粉，供你们赏玩，但至少让我看见你们。<br/>
弟弟们都是天使，答应他的要求。重见光明的那一刻他反而不适应了，眼睛有些睁不开，但眼前柾国的目光还是那样明亮，正在抚摸他脊背的泰亨的手还是那样温暖，他觉得自己也应该有足够的勇气去应对那份明亮和温暖。上天给了他特殊的身体，也就让取悦别人的能力成为他的天赋，他不应该浪费。他的叫声更加充满欢愉的意味，甚至学着色情片里的样子，扭着腰臀前后摇晃，玩弄自己的乳肉，把乳头掐得红肿，往旁边寻找泰亨的身影，拉下他的内裤帮他舔着，表情快乐又淫荡。柾国低声吐出一句脏话，插在他穴里的东西又胀大了些。拍打和撞击的响声里他叫得越来越媚，直到柾国掐住他的腰凶狠地快速抽动，而后大量的精液射进温热的体内。整个下身都快要麻了，他无法控制地抖动着身体，软软地趴了下来，仿佛被干成了一张薄薄的纸，宽正的肩膀和纤细的腰肢还有突出的蝴蝶骨都显得十分脆弱，除非干他的人也变成蜻蜓翅膀，否则他再被碰一下就会被自己扯碎。<br/>
意识模糊着感觉到下身变空虚，就不自觉地去摸那里，摸到一手黏糊的液体，他放进嘴里舔了舔。他根本就不知道自己在做什么。眼神都是涣散的，舔舐手指的模样像幼童在舔一只香甜的冰淇淋。还没有舔完，冰淇淋就被人夺走了，他被粗暴地拉扯着，委委屈屈地请求道，给我。给你什么？是泰亨的声音。泰亨是那个夺走冰淇淋的坏人，你求我啊，求我我就给你。他双臂环住泰亨的脖子，他说求你了。</p>
<p>刚被释放的地方再一次迎来让他快乐的东西，每一下撞击都让他分离出一块毫无灵魂的自己，从湿漉漉的额发到蜷缩的脚趾，都变成晶晶亮的碎片，保护着也割裂着他的心脏。如果他还有心脏的话。他应当是鲜活的，带露水的，也应当是带刺的，那样一朵野生的情色之花，呵护他的人不算太小心，但毕竟是呵护着。<br/>
泰亨操着他翻转了过来，让他伏在身上，他们为什么都喜欢这样子呢，硕珍有些费脑筋，是因为自己骑在上面被干的模样更好看吗，他相信自己不管什么姿势都是漂亮的，泰亨也是漂亮的，柾国也是漂亮的，只是他们不太一样……这样想着，柾国就又贴了过来，往前按着他塌陷的腰窝，插进了后面的穴口。那里还很小，柾国硬要往里挤，碾过凸出的敏感点，让他的哭叫像珠子一样崩落，却不由自主地绞紧了，哪里都是湿湿的，热热的，换来柾国舒爽的喟叹。前面还被泰亨操着，前后夹击双重的插入带来灭顶的快感，他承受不住，射出一股股稀薄的精水，穴道里源源不断地流着蜜，裹挟着两根在他身体里胡作非为的家伙，成为他们甜美的保护层。他们被他保护着，宠爱着，鼓励着，用各自的方式把他捣碎，再组合起来，用汩汩的爱液作为粘合剂，浇灌繁花似锦，拼凑出一个熟悉的，被爱的自我。<br/>
前后都被塞满，抽插的频率不同，却都让他快乐到不停流泪。他哭得多，眼泪太多了就没人珍惜，和下身喷射出来的骚水一样，是罪恶的证据，也是爱的证据。<br/>
是被爱的吧。他又开始怀疑了。这简直是一个没有尽头的问题，不管得到多少遍肯定的答案，他都会怀疑。他们都不是擅长做哲学思考的人，想什么本体论不过是作茧自缚，操就操了，快乐就好，谈什么爱呢？那是一点畸形的情趣，倘若不怀疑点什么，就找不到责备对方的借口，就不能让无端的怨言变成捆绑他们的绳结。吊起或放下，都是彼此手里的风筝，而并没有人把持着线圈。<br/>
永远连在一起就好了。</p>
<p>“哥哥更喜欢被我操还是被他操？”这样的问题让硕珍很想哭，他实在不知道该怎么回答，他甚至都无法分辨那是柾国的清脆声音还是泰亨的低沉声音，大概也不用他去分清吧，分清又有什么意义呢？<br/>
“哥哥真的好恶劣啊。”依然不知道是谁在说话。“明明谁都不爱，偏要装出一副谁都爱的婊子样。”<br/>
硕珍想说不是这样的，他只是不知道怎样去处理感情，在困境面前束手无策也是他的错吗？下身又痛又爽的感觉让他发疯，两个口都在流淌着肮脏的液体，不喜欢脏，却还是不可避免地浑身都脏着。喜欢被刺破，尽管很疼，但被灌满的那一瞬间会有被爱的错觉。他没办法回答问题，只能哆嗦着乞求弟弟们再一次穿透他，再给他多一点，让他能苛求着一些爱的假象。不想去思考什么了，事情会变成这样都是因为他不好，如果无法被原谅的话，就让他坏得更彻底一点吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>